jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Narancia Ghirga
Narancia Ghirga is one of the main characters of Part V: Vento Aureo and is a member of Bruno Buccellati's gang. Personality Narancia's education does not extend past elementary school, which angers him when other people mention it. However, by no means does this imply stupidity, as Narancia is capable of making use of his surroundings strategically in several battles; blowing up a car with a miniature Aerosmith in his battle with Formaggio and detecting him with the larger amount of carbon dioxide he expelled. He also defeats Squalo and Tiziano with the same strategy and caught them when they tried to leave the building from which they performed their long-range attacks. Narancia also seems to believe in age-elitism, believing himself to be of higher authority than those who are younger than him. This quality is the first he notices about Giorno Giovanna when he asks him for his age. However, Narancia is willing to let Fugo tutor him to make up for his lack of academic intelligence, as he is aware of his friend's specialty in that field. In the epilogue, Narancia is shown to dislike Leaky-eyed Luka, expressing relief at his death and commenting that Luka was mean and sold drugs to children. Synopsis Early Life When Narancia was ten, his mother died of an eye disease. Narancia's father did not love him very much and after his mother died, the father began to neglect Narancia more and more. Soon Narancia stopped attending school and began staying in his friends' houses, stealing food for dinner. Narancia believes friendship is the most important thing in the world, which allowed him to be manipulated by an older friend. The friend told Narancia to dye his hair blond, claiming that it was the current trend. Narancia obeyed, but the next day, the police arrested him and ordered he be put in the juvenile detention center, where Narancia ended up spending a year inside. Confused, Narancia looked around for information and discovered that his older friend had broken into a house and convinced Narancia to change his appearance so Narancia would be falsely accused and the friend could go free. A year later, at age 15, Narancia was finally released from the detention center, although he had contracted an eye disease from the guards continually beating him up. Rumors sprung up around the town that he had inherited the disease from his mother and that people should stay away from him. He finally realized that because he had told his good friend about his mother's disease the friend had spread the rumor. With nowhere to go and all by himself, Narancia had given up on his life. However, one day, as he was looking for food in the trash cans, he was picked up by Pannacotta Fugo and from there, met Bruno Buccellati. After feeding him, Buccellati called an ambulance to bring Narancia to the hospital. After three weeks in the hospital, Narancia's eye disease was cured, but he was confused as to Buccellati's motives for helping him. Soon he realized Buccellati was a mafia member and pleaded for Buccellati to let him work for him. Buccellati became angry and told Narancia to go home and attend school. Narancia did as he was told, but kept wondering what made Buccellati angry. Eventually he realized Buccellati was angry for Narancia's own good and which made Narancia desire to work with him even more. Half a year later, Narancia went to see Polpo without telling Buccellati and passed the test. Chapter 472: Narancia's Aerosmith (3) Vento Aureo (2001) When Narancia is first introduced, he is sitting with Guido Mista, Leone Abbachio and Fugo, waiting for Buccellati. Fugo tries to get Narancia to study. Narancia appears to be getting the math question; until it is shown his has done it completely wrong, despite his confidence he has done the question correctly. Fugo attacks him with a fork and Narancia retaliates with his knife, resulting in a standoff between the two, which is soon broken by the arrival of Buccellati and Giorno Giovanna. Narancia asks Giorno for his age and comments that Giorno is younger than him by two years. Narancia is next seen on the boat headed for Capri Island with the rest of Buccellati's group. He had bought a CD player and is listening to it. The volume is up high, and annoys Mista, who is sitting nearby. Mista asks him for a can of soft drink and when Narancia isn’t looking, pours the drink over the CD player, effectively breaking it. Narancia is confused and becomes angry, saying he’s going to teach the shopkeeper who sold it to him, a thing or two. When Buccellati finally reveals that they are going to Capri Island to retrieve the six billion dollars that Polpo had Buccellati hide, Narancia is as excited as everyone else. However, Narancia is then the first to get captured by Mario Zucchero's stand, Soft Machine. After Buccellati defeats Zucchero, Narancia is shown having Fugo examine his head for bruises. Then he, Fugo and Abbachio all end up kicking Zucchero's body around, while Mista abuses Zucchero's detached head. After declaring Zucchero is going to the ninth level of hell, Narancia engages in a strange dance, quickly joined by Mista, then Fugo. Upon arriving on Capri Island, and while waiting for Buccellati to reveal the six billion, Narancia gets into a confrontation with a cleaner, threatening her with his knife, when she goes to clean the washroom they are currently in. The tables are turned as the cleaner overpowers him, but the confrontation is halted by Belcaro revealing himself as an operative who has come to take the six billion and turn Buccellati into an operative. The cleaner, whom Narancia got into a fight with, is exposed as Trish Una, as well the focus of Buccellati's group’s new mission. Narancia’s first fight comes in the form of Formaggio. He is first shown to be out grocery shopping, though acting incredibly cautious. There is a flashback showing how Buccellati had assigned Narancia to go out and get food and everyday things, and Fugo is trying to make Narancia remember the specific things he needs to do as to not be followed back to the house where they are keeping Trish. Narancia tries twice to recall the instructions, but ends up forgetting both times, causing Fugo to get angry. Abbachio says he’s not worried as Narancia’s stand should be enough to ward off any followers. The flash back ends and Narancia is left on a deserted street, thinking about how something feels off. Suddenly a voice calls out to him and as Narancia looks under the car, he sees a pair of feet that disappear. Looking into the car, Narancia finds a man sitting in the backseat. The man asks Narancia where he is going and introduces himself as Formaggio, a member within the gang. Formaggio rambles on about how after Polpo's death Buccellati's group disappeared as well as other more nonsense topics. Narancia is lulled into a momentary false sense of security, which gives Formaggio the opportunity to attack Narancia with his stand Little Feat. Narancia stumbles backwards and Formaggio demands to know why Buccellati’s group didn’t attend Polpo’s funeral. It is at this point that Narancia calls out his stand, Aerosmith, and begins shooting at Formaggio, who is still in the backseat of the car. Formaggio is surprised the Narancia is a stand user, while Narancia states he will finish his assignment and not let Formaggio follow him. Narancia’s Aerosmith sends a barrage of shots at Formaggio, who is at a disadvantage because of the small confines of the car. When Aerosmith releases a missile, Formaggio uses his stand’s power to allow him to become small and escape. All the while, Narancia is kicking the car, yelling at Formaggio, when suddenly he realizes Formaggio is not there. Formaggio uses this to his advantage and slips into Narancia’s back pocket, content to let Narancia search about for him. As Narancia looks around, he notices people are coming to see what all the commotion is and so he decides to call back his stand. As he looks around for his knife, he realizes he is no longer bleeding from the cut Little Feat gave him. He stumbles upon a knife, but says it is too big to be his, and then notices his shoes are too big as well, causing him to wonder where his shoes had gone. He gets into the car, only to realize the seat is too big and he can’t reach the pedals. He jumps out, thinking that he got in the wrong car when finally he realizes that he is shrinking because of Formaggio's stand. Narancia looks around for Formaggio before deciding to contact Buccellati to tell him that people are after Trish. He heads for a store with payphones inside, only to realize he is too light to activate the weight-based sensors of the automatic doors. He takes a running leap and lands on the sensors, generating enough weight to open the doors, but they close too quickly and he gets caught. Narancia then calls forth Aerosmith to shoot down the doors as well as to shoot one of the payphones so he could get coins of the right size to make the phone call. Narancia climbs up to the payphone and dials the number, but then realizes the phone line has been cut. He curses Formaggio and looks around for him, then summons Aerosmith to find him. Formaggio hides out of sight in Narancia’s pocket, but then is surprised when Narancia finds him. Narancia has Aerosmith shoot Formaggio, only find Formaggio has used Little Feat to make a pen grow back to its normal size, thus shooting Formaggio into the air and to safety. From there Formaggio notices that Aerosmith is still tracking him and he tries to escape, ending up hanging from a sewer grate. Formaggio eventually realizes that Aerosmith tracks him by the carbon dioxide he breathes out and tries to escape by holding on to one of the many rats in the sewer. However, Narancia notices that one of the rats is breathing harder than the rest and shoots at it, effectively wounding Formaggio, though because of Narancia’s ever decreasing size, Aerosmith's attack was not enough to kill him. Narancia becomes angry, but decides he needs to hide before he can attack anymore. As he climbs on to the sidewalk and runs towards an alleyway, he is cornered by a cat, but an attack from Aerosmith drives the cat away. As he reaches the alley, and climbs on a cartons of bottles, Narancia finds himself being washed off the bottles as a full-sized Formaggio pours a can of beer over him. Formaggio then steps on Narancia and demands he tell him where Trish is. Narancia refuses and Formaggio has a flashback of the fate that befell two members of his group, and becomes angry, withdrawing a spider he found in the sewers and threatening Narancia with it. Narancia tries to shoot him with Aerosmith, but Formaggio uses Little Feat to grab hold of Aerosmith, then forces Narancia into the bottle where he is keeping the spider. Formaggio insists Narancia tell him where Trish is as he doesn’t want to see Narancia get eaten by the spider. Narancia ignores him and attacks the spider, stabbing it with a shard of glass, only to realize the spider had attached some webbing to him. The spider bites Narancia, and begins wrapping him up. Formaggio notices something had dropped from Narancia’s pocket earlier and examines it, realizing it to be a map how to get to the place where they are keeping Trish. Formaggio laughs and says Narancia has marked all the roads, so he will just follow it in reverse. Narancia starts talking about Aerosmith’s ability to track carbon dioxide and reveals that he had shot a hole in the gas tank of a nearby car, and was waiting for it to catch fire. Formaggio turns around just in time for the car to explode, catching him on fire and allowing Narancia to return to his regular size. With Narancia now back to normal, Formaggio uses his own blood to douse the fire on his body and then made himself small to escape. Narancia can’t track him because of the copious amount of carbon dioxide being released by the burning car. Narancia decides that since he can’t track Formaggio, he’ll just make the fire bigger, so he can’t escape and so begins shooting at all the cars on the street. Formaggio returns to his normal size, but is badly burned, and says now he has to kill Narancia and because they are very close together, Formaggio has an advantage because of Little Feat’s greater speed. Both call forth their stands and attack but Aerosmith is faster and shoots Little Feat’s vital spots. Formaggio is left dying, though says things will be harder for Narancia and everyone else because Narancia barely defeated Formaggio. Formaggio dies and Narancia calls back Aerosmith, only to realize he failed his mission because all the money and supplies were burned up. After Buccellati's encounter with the Boss, He declares that assisting Trish will make them traitors to Passione. Narancia & Fugo are the only two who do not get on the boat,as being on the boat would mean that they are with Buccellati. After Giorno, Abbachio, & Mista board the boat, Narancia asks Buccellati what to do which is replied with "This is for not you." Narancia panics over his decision to either leave Buccellati's Gang or be killed by the boss. He then sees the injuries that inflicted Trish by her father, thinking she is the same as him. He makes up his mind & jumps in the river to chase down the Gang, screaming how Trish is like him as the gang smiles over his decision. The gang leaves the area, leaving Fugo behind. When the gang reaches Venice The boss sends Tiziano & Squalo. Squalo first uses his stand to rip out Narancia Ghirga's tongue, which also doubles as a means for him to plant Tiziano's stand on his tongue as a means to mislead Buccellati's group and kill them one by one. Tiziano's stand causes Narancia to tell lies and confuse his allies However, Narancia manages to isolate his stand and injure him sufficiently, forcing his breathing to increase and causing the large amount of carbon dioxide he expels to become visibly distinguishable on Narancia's radar. Noticing the lack of a body of liquid preventing Squalo from calling his stand to attack Narancia, Tiziano sacrifices himself to provide that liquid through his blood. Squalo and Narancia engage each other in a standoff with their last attacks, with Narancia coming out as the victor. When they reach Sardinia, in their search for clues on the boss, Diavolo himself is fighting against the leader of La Squadra di Esecuzione Risotto Nero, though Narancia is unaware that Aerosmith is being used by Doppio to finally kill him. Death After the confrontation between Polnareff and Diavolo, Silver Chariot Requiem switches the souls of everyone within the vicinity, including Diavolo, Doppio, Polnareff, and Buccellati's gang (sans Fugo, who had deserted the group earlier). Giorno's spirit is switched with Narancia's, but Giorno's body becomes severely injured before his spirit is put back into his own body. Since the injury was dealt to Narancia, Narancia's spirit was unable to return back to his own body, resulting in his death. Giorno mourns for him by giving life to the surrounding rocks, having them grow flowers (presumably from Narancia's hometown). Gallery Narancia e aerosmith.jpg|Narancia as depicted by Falcoon Narancia'sDeath.jpg|Narancia's Death in Giorno's Body Narancia ASB.jpg|Narancia as he appears in All-Star Battle Trivia * Narancia's favorite TV show is the anime Fist of the North Star. * Narancia dislikes hot, spicy food and sounds related to liquids (such as dribbling or slurping sounds). He likes rap music, dancing, and the sound of leather shoes on winter mornings very much. * The brand of the shoes Narancia wears is "BoWear". * The name of Nnoitra Gilga from Bleach closely resembles the name of Narancia Ghirga. * If Narancia had survived, after his struggle with Diavolo, he would have planned to go back to school, regardless of what others thought of him and further his education. References }} Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Buccellati's Gang